


Don't Push Yourself

by tabris



Series: 2009 Birthday Smutfest [13]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's better. Now, bed," Yunho says in his leader voice in hopes that Jaejoong will actually listen. Jaejoong opens his mouth but Yunho keeps going. "I'll pick you up and carry you in there if I have to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Push Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [keigo_milk](http://keigo-milk.livejournal.com/); jaeho, don't push yourself

If there's one thing Yunho's learned in the time he's known Jaejoong, it's that the other man is always so determined to make sure everyone he loves is taken care of, he forgets to take care of himself. It's one of the things Yunho loves about him, but it's still one of Jaejoong's most absolutely frustrating character traits.

"Jaejoong, come to bed."

"But I've still got—"

"Jae." Yunho refuses to let Jaejoong finish the sentence, even if he has to resort to devious means. And by 'devious means', he means covering his mouth with his own and kissing him until he runs out of air.

It takes a while; Jaejoong has an impressive lung capacity. If that means Jaejoong's a little dazed when he finally comes up to breathe, well, Yunho lets himself feel a tad smug.

"That's better. Now, bed," Yunho says in his leader voice in hopes that Jaejoong will actually listen. Jaejoong opens his mouth but Yunho keeps going. "I'll pick you up and carry you in there if I have to."

Jaejoong laughs, shaking his head. "Isn't Changmin our resident caveman?"

"Only around you."

Sticking his tongue out, Jaejoong finally relents, hooking an arm around Yunho's neck and tugging him towards the bedroom.

"I'll go to bed if you go with me."

That works, too.

When they finally make it under the covers, Jaejoong curls close and nuzzles under Yunho's neck in a way that Yunho's learned means he wants to play. Yunho splays his hand over Jaejoong's back and hums at how nice it is to have the time to just _touch_ Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sucks at a spot under his jaw and Yunho lets out a sigh, curving his hand on Jaejoong's ass to pull him flush against him. His fingertips unintentionally brush lower and Jaejoong gasps quietly. Yunho does it again, intentionally this time, touch firmer, and Jaejoong's gasp turns into a soft moan.

It's a surprise, but if Jaejoong's in a pliant mood, Yunho's certainly going to take advantage of it. With slow kisses and drawn out touches, he moves so that he's behind Jaejoong and nudging one of his legs forward.

Face pressed into his arm and skin flushed, Jaejoong makes an amazing picture. Yunho curves to mouth the top of Jaejoong's tattoo while reaching under the pillow, proud of his multitasking skills. When he pushes a slick finger inside Jaejoong, he adds teeth along the top of Jaejoong's shoulder, making Jaejoong keen into the crook of his elbow.

Stretching Jaejoong is an exercise in patience; he's so damn _tight_ and the little noises and shudders he's making go straight to Yunho's cock. By the time he's sure he's not going to hurt Jaejoong, he's threatening to kill Yunho if he doesn't just _do_ it already. Yunho chuckles quietly next to Jaejoong's ear and admonishes him as he slicks himself up.

As Yunho slides in, carefully and slow enough to feel Jaejoong's body welcoming every inch of him, Jaejoong arches back and reaches one arm up under the pillow to hold on to the headboard. Yunho takes that as his cue to really move and rolls his hips, making Jaejoong cry out, the sound muffled by the sheets.

Holding on to Jaejoong's hip with one hand and propping him self up on the other, Yunho thrusts deep, adjusting his angle until Jaejoong curses and catches his wrist in a death grip. It doesn't last long from there; he's never been able to hold back anything from Jaejoong and this isn't any different.

He eventually pries his hand away to wrap it around Jaejoong's cock and stroke him in time with his thrusts. In a few seconds, Jaejoong's breathing out his name and coming hot and slick over his knuckles. Yunho jerks his hips to hear Jaejoong cry out and loses it, panting against Jaejoong's ear as he comes down.

Jaejoong's asleep before Yunho pulls the blanket back over them, a soft smile on his lips the last thing Yunho sees before he joins him.

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/21637.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/16169.html)  
> 


End file.
